La otra
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Trataba de reconstruir su vida luego de recibir aquel duro golpe de parte del ser por quien lo había dado todo. Luego de un tiempo pareció que al fin se estaba reponiendo, hasta el momento en que el Mazoku apareció ante ella y le mostró la oscuridad y la muerte.


**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Estoy muy feliz de por fin haber comenzado con este nuevo Crossover. Dije que lo haría apenas terminara de escribir y publicar el último cap de Tribulaciones y así lo hice XD. Si gustan pasar a leer el gran final son más que bienvenidos también. Aunque no parezca el cap ya está publicado desde hace una semana atrás (no sé que pasa con fanfiction que no lo muestra como último).**

 **¡Ok! Este fic es un proyecto que tengo preparado desde el 2015, y ya me estaba dando coraje que no lo comenzaba jamás xD. En fin espero que sea de su agrado. Antes de que empiecen a leer la historia les dejo esta traducción de la canción de Halsey:**

Me enviaron lejos para encontrarles una fortuna

Un cofre lleno con diamantes y oro

La casa estaba poseída

Con sombras y monstruos

Los pasillos hicieron eco y gimieron

.

Me senté a solas, en la cama hasta la mañana

Llorando, "ellos vienen por mi"

Y traté de mantener estos secretos dentro mio

Mi mente es como una enfermedad mental.

.

Soy más grande que mi cuerpo

Soy más fría que esta casa

Soy más cruel que mis demonios

Soy mas grande que estos huesos

.

Y todos los niños gritaban

"Por favor detente, me estás asustando"

No puedo ayudar esta horrible energía

Maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi

¿Quién tiene el control?

.

Caminé durante horas, estoy vacía

Saltaba al menor de los sonidos

Y no podía soportar la persona dentro de mi

Giraba a todos los espejos que me rodeaban.

.

Estoy muy familiarizada

Con los villanos que viven en mi cama

Me suplican que les escriba

Así nunca morirán cuando yo esté muerta.

.

Crecí familiarizada

Con los villanos que viven en mi cabeza

Me suplican que les escriba

Así nunca moriré cuando yo esté muerta.

.

Canción: Control.

Artista: Halsey.

Traducción al español hecha por un traductor desconocido.

Correcciones: Anna Bradbury.

.

.

Solo él quedaba de pie, con innumerables heridas en todo el cuerpo y un cansancio atroz. Sus compañeros... mejor dicho, sus amigos, yacían inertes espacidos a su alrededor: Ameria y Zelgadis.

Los tres amigos habían decidido juntarse en la ciudad de Sayluun para darle una sorpresa a Rina Inverse. ¿La razón? Una muy especial: el cumpleaños de la hechicera. Seguramente ella lo olvidaría como todos los años cuando ese día llegara, así que eso lo haría aún más especial. La idea había sido que compraran un regalo entre todos para sorprenderla cuando la vieran.

Pero nunca llegaron a hacerlo.

En el camino hacia una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad recomendado por la princesa, Xeros apareció. Eso fue una sorpresa. Grata, ¿y por qué no? Apesar de su naturaleza demoníaca, el misterioso pero encantador demonio siempre los había ayudado y acompañado. Así es. Gaudy, Zelgadis y la princesa Ameria se habían alegrado de verlo. Lo invitarían a celebrar una gran fiesta en el palacio por el cumpleaños de su querida amiga. Sin embargo... los planes del Mazoku eran otros, y dos de ellos ni siquiera pudieron preveerlo o saberlo. ¿Por qué? Esa era la cuestión... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre quimera y la futura reina de Seyluun estaban en el suelo. ¿Causa de muerte? Quién sabe... Gaudy solo pudo escuchar un sonido seco detrás de él. ¿Había sido el anuncio de la muerte? Tal vez. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo? Pues los cuatro simplemente caminaban en un hermoso día soleado. Gaudy iba al frente. Ameria y Zelgadis detrás de él hablando sobre la fiesta, y Xeros... él iba detrás de ellos. Hasta que en un momento el espadachin simplemente escuchó aquel sonido que ahora había creado un tráuma en él. Luego de eso se dio la vuelta y los contempló en el suelo por largo rato con la incredulidad como un sello inamovible en su rostro. Sin siquiera revisar los cuerpos Gaudy supo que ellos estaban muertos. El único de pie era Xeros Metallium. Tan sereno, tan jocoso, tan jovial como siempre, como si todos siguieran caminando felizmente y nada hubiera sucedido.

Gaudy Gabriev no era el ser más listo de la Tierra, de hecho, era un cabeza de meduza como Rina siempre le decía, pero no tenía que ser alguien inteligente para adivinar quien había provocado sus muertes. ¿Luego qué? Él estaba en shock y sus amigos ya estaban muertos. Era obvio que Xeros ya no era uno de ellos después de lo que había hecho, y quizás nunca lo había sido realmente. Solo le quedaba...

—¡Rina! —vociferó él saliendo de su trance.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro del diabólico ser al escuchar ese nombre. El rubio se estremeció al verla. Inmediatamente supo lo que Xeros pretendía. Sin perder tiempo, desemvainó su espada para enfrentar al Mazoku, empero, sin saber cómo, dicha espada ya estaba partida a la mitad.

—¿En qué momento...? —manifestó confundido.

No importaba lo que había pasado. En ese momento lo único que importaba era que él no llegara a Rina, la persona más preciada que tenía en el mundo, su mejor amiga, la mujer de la cual él...

—¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Y para ese entonces ya había invocado la espada de la luz y se había lanzado al ataque. Su oponente solo sonreía. Parecía que no acababa con él de inmediato solo para divertirse un rato ¡Era tan frustrante! Al paso de los minutos Gaudy ya estaba cansando y con númerosas heridas en su cuerpo. Algo que ni siquiera comprendía cómo es que había ocurrido. Lo único que sus ojos de mortal veían era al demonio defenderse con su cetro y aquella sonrisa tan molesta que lo hacía enojar. ¿En qué momento él le hacía daño? Lo más probable es que sus movimientos fueran tan rápidos que el rubio no era capaz de verlos. Eso significaba que...

Otro sonido se escuchó.

 _El crépusculo se apoderaba del cielo. La luz y la oscuridad chocando entre sí._

Xeros no habría sus ojos como de costumbre. Simplemente sonreía como si la matanza fuera lo mismo que para Ameria, Zelgadis y para él ir a comprar el regalo de Rina. |

Algo de todos los días.

Una misión más.

¿Y qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Moriría sin saberlo? ¿Qué importaba si ya estaba condenado? Lo único en lo que pensaba era...

—Por favor... —le rogó el caído en sus últimos momentos. —N-No la m-mates...

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser, mi estimado Gaudy. —habló por primera vez el de cabellos purpura. —Ordenes son ordenes.

Finalmente, el sacerdote demoníaco sacó su cetro incrustado en el pecho del espadachin, y al hacerlo, la sangre salpicó en su rostro.

.

.

Había flores infinitas a su alrededor. En esa parte de la dimensión del no retorno habitaba una muestra del compendio de flores de todas las clases de muchos planetas de muchos universos y de muchas dimensiones, por lo tanto, las flores que el ser absoluto podía apreciar eran de todos los colores, incluso de colores y matices inexistentes para el ojo de muchos seres vivos. Algo curioso para cualquiera que no sea él, por ejemplo, para su pequeño y fiel sirviente que estaba no muy alejado de él, que, si bien él no tenía la habilidad de apreciar todos los colores existentes con sus limitados ojos, había un tipo de flor muy especial que su señor venía observando desde largo rato.

Una rosa.

Aquel pequeño y delicado capullo poseía no uno sino dos colores en sus pétalos, ¿y qué era lo raro? después de todo había muchas de su tipo, claro, pero no con un contraste de colores tan contradictorios.

Negro y blanco.

Así es. La mitad de la rosa era de un inmaculado e impecable color blanco como las nubes en un día de verano en el planeta verde del sexto y el séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari. Por otro lado, la otra mitad era tan negra como la parte más peligrosa de esa dimensión, lugar donde el omnipotente enviaba a los seres más peligrosos y crueles del todo por ser existencias demasiado exorbitantes para el lugar de origen donde habían nacido. Y eso, por supuesto, era un gran problema para el equilibrio natural que no debía romperse.

—¿Mi señor? —habló Sorbet. —¿N-Necesita algo? —le preguntó algo temeroso.

El silencio del ser superior fue prolongado. Sus ojos de mezcla gris y verde permanecían clavados en la rosa como si la analizara en profundidad apesar de que claramente él lo sabía todo. Tal vez solo escudriñaba las posibilidades... Sí, su señor siempre hacía eso. ¿Pero qué posibilidades analizaba? ¿De qué o de quién?

—Ya ha comenzado. —anunció Soid con la voz neutra.

El sirviente, como casi todo lo que él decía, no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Disculpe? —miró al más alto confundido.

El omnipotente dejó de mirar la extraña rosa para dirigirse a Sorbet.

—La inminente muerte. —repuso.

.

.

Contempló la luna escarlata en su fase completa una vez más a través de la ramas de los árboles del gran bosque. Menos de una hora había pasado desde que Rina Inverse había fenecido en sus brazos sumergida en el mar carmín de su propia sangre. ¡Oh! Aún saboreaba el momento con cada tramo de su cuerpo vibrando de éxtasis. No solo por la muerte de la jóven hechicera, sino por haber perturbado su alma al mostrarle las imagenes de sus amigos muertos antes de que su vida se extinguiera. Tenía que admitir que había sido una de sus mejores hazañas: le había brindado a esa fémina una muerte, lenta, angustiante, dolorosa y desesperada. Ella había llevado la impotencia, el odio y el amor en sus ojos en sus últimos instantes, sin mencionar que el reflejo del astro rojo alumbrandola era algo alusinante, tanto, que el Mazoku dudaba que alguna vez pudiera lograr algún otro asesinato más efervescente. No... por supuesto que no... Algo así no volvería a ocurrir jamás. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro? Oh, claro. Eso era porque a cambio de semejante proeza él había tenido que ofrecer _su primera mentira_.

Y no lo volvería hacer.

No. Nunca más. Él, Xeros Metallium, era el ser más poderoso creado por el ama de las bestías, su ama, su señora, la que le daba las ordenes las cuales él obedecía sin dudar, sin chistar. Como el matar a Rina Inverse, Gaudy Gabriev, la princesa Ameria Wil Telsa Seyruun y Zelgadis Graywords.

Y ahora... solo quedaba...

—Una sacerdotiza, un monje, una exterminadora... —repasaba su lista mental con la mirada puesta sobre los dos cuerpos descuartizados que se hallaban a sus pies. —Sin duda una gran noche para morir. —sonrió.

La opacidad contrastada con la lumbre corinta del satélite nocturno que lo envolvían, resaltaban con intensidad sus crueles y divertidos ojos amatistas. La escena era fascinante e intrigante de alguna manera. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero estaba totalmente exaltado y emocionado. Esa había sido una noche diferente, única, una noche donde el placer de quitar vida lo tenían con la sangre bullendo de pura adrenalina.

—Esto es increíble... absolutamente increíble... —su sonrisa se amplió aún más. —Dos menos... faltan tres.

Tan concentrado estaba, que apenas notó la presencia que estaba a pocos metros de él, mirandolo con los ojos pavorosos.

—Oh... —él miró a la anciana con atención. —¿Acaso eres tú la siguiente en mi lista? —se acercó a ella dando unos cuantos pasos. —La contempló unos segundos. —No. Tú no coincides con la descripción que mi ama me dio. Tienes mucha suerte.

La mujer estaba en shock. No hizo más que quedarse tiesa ante la presencia tan abrumadoramente siniestra que sentía provenir de aquel ser. No cabía la menor duda. Ese sujeto era un demonio. ¿Pero cómo era posible que su poder fuera tan increíble?

No podía equivocarse.

Naraku quedaba pequeño ante esa criatura maligna.

.

.

Encontrar la perla de Shikon había sido toda una odisea. A los quince años ella había separado la joya en miles de pedazos que había tenido que reunir con sus amigos. Cuando casi estaba completa Kikyo se la había robado y dado a Naraku. Luego pasaron muchas cosas más. Naraku estaba muerto ahora. No obstante, la perla de Shikon había acabado rompiendose otra vez y se esparció por muchos lugares en la época antigua. Ella y sus amigos tuvieron que emprender el viaje otra vez y enfrentar a muchos mounstros. Ninguno era demasiado peligroso, claro. A Miroku le había costado pelear sin su agujero negro, pero se acostumbró con el paso de los años. Inuyasha se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte porque entrenaba, a regañadientes, pero lo hacía. Y por último su querida amiga Sango, también se había vuelto muy poderosa, es decir, más de lo que había sido. Incluso, Kagome sabía que se había convertido en la mejor exterminadora de la era Sengoku. ¿Y ahora que hacía ella? Intentando terminar la secundaria a sus veinte años, por supuesto. ¡Qué patético! Y sí, lo era. La recolección de los fragmentos de la perla había perjudicado mucho sus estudios. Había tenido que dejar la escuela por mucho tiempo y enfocarse en los peligros de la época antigua. Sin embargo, en su momento eso no le había importado demasiado. Así es. Ella había estado dispuesta a abandonar su mundo moderno para vivir con Inuyasha y entrenar como sacerdotiza. El híbrido así se lo había pedido, y ella no pudo negarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Kagome siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Y aún lo estaba.

¿Por qué no estaba con él en esos momentos? Pequeño detalle. Muy pequeño. ¿Cuál era ese detalle? ¿Y qué más sería? O mejor dicho, ¿quién más? Kikyo. Por supuesto. Ella. De todas maneras ya no importaba. Bueno... no tan así. Pero trataba de superarlo. Ya había pasado un año desde que Inuyasha le había dicho que nunca pudo olvidar a Kikyo. Claro... Exacto... Se lo había dicho justo después de que con su ayuda terminara de juntar todos los fragmentos de la joya. ¿Y por qué? ¿Para qué? Bueno, no fue exactamente justo después de que la perla ya estuviera completa, sino que había pasado un tiempo, tiempo del cual Kagome había estado con su amado híbrido, tiempo en el que él había estado distante con ella. Eso le había dolido. Y mucho. Al final, Inuyasha le terminó confesando que aún no podía olvidar a Kikyo sin importar que estuviera muerta. Cuanto sufrió Kagome al escucharlo. Fue desgarrador. ¿Y qué pasó después? Pues él le pidió que por favor le entregara la perla para revivir a su verdadero amor. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? ¿Negarse? Por supuesto que no. Kagome amaba a Inuyasha más que a nada en el mundo. Por eso se la entregó. La nueva guardiana de la joya sería Kikyo, e Inuyasha la protegería con su vida. Luego de ver como su carne original resucitaba, Kagome le regaló una sonrisa a su amado. Miró a Kikyo y les deseó a ambos felicidad infinita.

Y eso fue todo.

Kagome volvió a su época y ahí estaba, intentando reconstruir su vida otra vez. De vez en cuando se acordaba de ese dolor y lloraba. Pero ya un año después ella creía haberlo superado.

Solo esperaba que Kikyo lo hiciera feliz.

—¡Higurashi! —exclamó el profesor de química. —¿Me está prestando atención?

Ella dio un respingo saliendo de sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que no estaba prestando atención.

—Sí, profesor.

El docente suspiró con resignación. Era obvio que no le estaba prestando atención.

—Higurashi, dígame la verdad. —la miró serio.

Ella empezó a sudar. A ese profesor no se le escapaba nada.

—Lo siento, profesor Lapis. —se disculpó. —No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero.

Se escuchó la puerta del salón tocar dos veces. Lapis se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de presentar al alumno nuevo. Dio su consentimiento para que el estudiante pasara.

Kagome, quien poseía una mirada totalmente desinteresada, de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al ver al muchacho. Por otro lado, a sus compañeras pareció salierle corazones de los ojos. Sí. El sujeto era extremadamente guapo, pero tal vez lo que más las volvía loca era su sonrisa tan carismática y jovial. Tenía que ser eso, es decir, tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué no los abría? ¿Sería un alumno con alguna discapacidad visual? Le vinieron miles de preguntas a la cabeza. Había algo maligno que destilaba de él. ¿O era su imaginación? Era díficil decirlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía uso de sus poderes de percepción. Quizás solo necesitaba dormir un poco, después de todo su nuevo trabajo era algo de lo cual necesitaba acostumbrarse. Además, los demonios no existían en la época actual.

—Muy bien alumnos. Les presento a Xeros Metallium. Él será su nuevo compañero a partir de ahora.

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente. Kagome sintió que un hormigueo espeluznante apoderarse de ella cuando aquella mirada afilada y oscura de color amatista se clavó en ella.

Solo en ella.

No. Definitivamente no había sido su imaginación. Ese sujeto era peligroso. Peor aún, él era...

La sonrisa del recién llegado cambió su matíz. Ahora ésta mostraba una satisfacción y un ligero toque de perversión, como si estuviera viendo una presa.

— **Te encontré, sacerdotiza...**

Continuará...

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Este nuevo fic es la secuela de La primera mentira. En ese fic se relata la muerte de Rina Inverse a manos del demonio Xeros Metallium. Para el que no lo haya leído lo invito a hacerlo para que la historia se entienda mejor. Lamento que la historia no esté en esta cuenta, el asunto es que no encuentro el archivo donde lo escribí. Si desean leerlo tendrán que ir a mi otra cuenta: AnnaBlackBradbury. La historia es realmente cortita, tiene solo tres caps de menos de diez hojas de word cada una. Les recomiendo que la lean y así sabrán un poco más de la hechicera para los que ho han visto el animé Slayers.**

 **Ok, dicho esto, reitero las conexiones de mis historias. Esta historia está fuertemente conectada con todas mis historias en realidad, pero más con Tribulaciones y aún más con la segunda parte que haré a futuro, con Príncipe oscuro, La propuesta, y naturalmente, con La primera mentira por ser su secuela.**

 **Para que quede más claro. El relato de Príncipe oscuro es posterior a La otra, o sea, que ocurre después de los acontecimientos que contaré aquí, y La propuesta es paralelo, o sea, algo que sucede en otra dimensión. Todo se unirá en la segunda parte de Tribulaciones, incluyendo el oneshot que hice de ¿Quién es usted? dónde aparece la Kagome de 27 años, que al mismo tiempo aparece en el capítulo final de Tribulaciones el cual ya publique hace una semana atrás. El asunto es que no sé porque no se ha actualizado en fanfiction ya que sigue apareciendo como que lo actulice hace 4 meses. Lo menciono por si no lo han notado a los que tanto han esperado el final de mi long fic.**

 **Ok. Eso es todo por ahora. Los reviews son más que bienvenidos, puesto que me animan a seguir con esto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
